


Fuck Off, Your Highness

by sauntered_vaguely_downwards



Category: Jawsh - Fandom, Lunch Club, The Misfits (Podcast), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse, Rarepair, Referenced Mpreg, fitz is the copypasta highschool bully dammit, i have ships so rare i am the sole population of interest, josh is too smart for this bullshit, man, not too omegaverse centric tho, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauntered_vaguely_downwards/pseuds/sauntered_vaguely_downwards
Summary: Fitz is the crown prince, has the temperment of a rottweiler, and is next in line for the throne, to his fathers dismay. So a comprimise is put in place.If Fitz successfully finds and permanently marks someone as his mate, he gets the crown, and they get pampered for the rest of their lives as the crowned consort.Seems like a good deal but, as the new candidate for consortship realizes, the prince doesn’t seem to care for getting a mate.Which he’d be fine with, if he didn’t seem so keen on picking a fight.
Relationships: Cam | Goodguyfitz/Josh | Jawsh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Fuck Off, Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

> ill make another chapter and post it if this gains interest, though i dont really know judging by the fact that ive never seen content for this pair, if you have PLEASE LINK IT SO I MAY LIVE.
> 
> //note : i don’t actually ship the irls, this and others were written out of a fancy of their camera personalities being so contrary.
> 
> sorry for any spelling or grammar issues, the only beta reading was self-done

"Prince Cameron, please say hello to the new candidate, his name is J-"

"I can introduce myself." The object of attention interrupted boldly, taking a step for himself. "My name is Joshua Allen-" A swat to the head startled him.

"You are without a last name for as long as you are under custody as a candidate for consortship, watch your tongue." The attendant snapped at him.

The brunette didn't respond but rolled his eyes to where the chaparone couldn't see them.

Though the prince could. And he was intrigued to say the least.

The servant finally left, leaving the two alone.

The prince looked carelessly at the omega that had been practically dropped at his door, stepping aside to let him in his room. To which the brunette walked in, not even sparing the prince another glance. 'Does this guy have a deathwish?' Cam thought as he closed the door, watching the new face look around the room. "You're suddenly quiet, just before you looked ready to have your tongue cut out."

"All the more reason to use ones tongue when there are people of influence constantly threatening it. Better to use it while I can."

"There's that big mouth. I'm surprised you survived the training it takes to get this far. Sure you're prettier than most, but that shit only goes so far."

Josh shot him a side-eyed glare. "Your Highness, I just happen to be both expressive and fluent, not stupid. And it's not that hard to stay alive in this place with one of the highest aptitude scores and a prince that goes through concubines like tissue. You clearly don't want a mate."

"That's rich coming from the brat who signed up."

"You'd be right if I even did of my own accord. I'm here because I signed to be taken in as a sage pupil, but because of my age and.. other things,, they required that I get sent as a crown potential until I make it out of the cycle, in which case, they'll accept me."

The dirty blonde looked confused at the information. "Wait.. So they sent me.. Why the hell would they send me someone applying for a fucking job??" He approached the shorter.

The movement startled Josh, making him attempt steps backwards. "!! Dude-! I don't know! Probably the same reason they're still sending a disinterested prince omega after omega!" He felt his back hit the wall, cursing under his breath.

Fitz, now with the subject of his curiosity flush against a wall, didnt hesitate to grab one of his arms. "Hold still." He confidentially slipped a finger in the hemline of Joshua's pants, yanking an edge half-way down his thigh. He felt a hand push against his chest but ignored it. "I said to hold fucking still." He stared at the area of pale skin, spotting the brand they put on every concubine that entered the palace; normally placed on the thigh after the connection was made that brands placed on the torso and belly caused problems with pregnancy and childbirth later on.

_'AG00_

_Grade SS'_

Josh moved his free hand to swat away at the area of his body that had the princes attention. Which seemed to work as the alpha released both his arm and pants, stepping back as Josh scrambled to fix himself.

"That grade, it's high as hell, is it safe to say the reason you're not a triple is your mouth?"

"..Not at all, the only reason I'm not a triple S is because I'm not female. Male omegas have a slightly higher chance of misconception.."

"Uh huh.. And the rest of those numbers.. How old are you?"

".. I'll be twenty in a few months."

Fitz did a double take. "..You're a fucking teenager?? They sent me a fucking teenager!?"

Ripping his arm out of the dirty-blonde's grip, Josh looked incredulous. "Don't even start! I'm **nineteen**!"

"You're a fucking teen, _Josh_ , I'm four years your senior."

"Well you don't fucking act like it, besides, I don't see why we're even arguing! I can just stay out of your way for a week, they'll see I failed, and we'll never even have to look at each other again!" He flopped himself onto a sofa.

Cam stared at the omega he'd just been handed. He wasn't sure if this was supposed to be some sort of joke. Regardless of if it was, he never hesitated to play with his food. "..It's not like it'd be hard to ignore your short ass anyway."

That earned an eyebrow raise. "You must ignore a lot of people then, Your Highness; seeing as I am by continental standards, average height. You're just way too fucking tall, _asshole._ "

This had to be a joke. The king-to-be was at a loss. "Did you just..?? I never thought I'd hear the phrase 'Your Highness' and 'asshole' used in the same sentence, directed at the same person, let alone myself?"

"What happened to ignoring me?"

"I don't know why you're still trying to piss me off, you do realize me temporarily marking you would delay you from getting out of here?"

"Why the fuck would you deliberately keep someone annoying around?"

He paused, as if thinking. ".. Entertainment?"

"You sound unsure."

"Why the fuck are you questioning me? You're not my therapist, what would you do if I just decided to knock you up? Your little dream would be practically gone."

"I've read the rules, prince. The carrier of the first pregnancy will be given an imperial title as the Crowned Consort your spouse, and I'd imagine you don't want whoever's sitting next to you at the throne to be pissed because of how they got there. Especially the carrier of your heir."

"Fuck, you don't scare easily."

"I feel I've already expressed I'm not stupid."

"Well.. In regards to the whole heir and queening clause.." A quick movement and a yelp later, Cameron had lifted and practically thrown Josh into the soft comforter of the bed. "I've been known for self destructive tendencies."

"!!" The brunette had been completely caught off guard, making his body stiffen up, hands shooting up to the taller's chest, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. That paired with the look the other had trained on him, Joshua's pale face had been flushed rose red.

"Lets have some fun~"

-:-:-:-

'Was that what I said?'

Fitz contemplated as the doctor cleaned the wound on the bridge of his nose before affixing a small peice of gauze to it, to prevent infection. The alcohol-based substance stung, but not as much as his nose hurt before the pain reliever.

"Your Highness, you can't be injuring yourself during such a crucial period of time!"

He knew the man was talking about the efforts to find him a mate. The entire operation was actually part of a deal; his father had been long ready to just retire, and would've handed him the throne when he turned 21, but held back because he knew his son well, he was wild when he wasn't on a leash. And his friends didn't help the case. So to prevent the palace from turning into a brothel upon his exit, he comprimised, promising that coronation proceedures would commence when Fitz had permanently marked someone as a mate. Otherwise, he would continue to hold the throne until he died. The real threat was if he died before Cameron turned 30, he would be chaparoned in his kingship until he officially marked someone, or until his 30th birthday. It was complete bullshit, and a fucking miserable case.

"Yeah, I know." When he first got taken into the infirmary by the servant he had to call, he'd given the excuse that he'd accidentally run into one of his bedposts. And he wasn't questioned, as it was his somewhat typical behavior.

It hadn't even been two hours since the new _candidate_ showed up. It was going to be an interesting week.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoy! lets me know there are others out there looking for rare things like this!


End file.
